


Fur

by eledhwenlin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For underlucius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fur

It's nothing. That's what he tells himself, when he wakes up at night. He shudders and tries to forget the dream, so vivid in his mind, because it can't be. Can't be, shouldn't be. This desire is impossible to fulfill, and yet... it exists. 

It tugs at his sleeves, pulls at his stomach, draws him deeper into that void he is so desperately seeking an escape from. There are other things, other people to desire, safe wishes. He tells himself so over and over again - but then he dreams again of a dark house that reeks of something he can't quite name and there's the feel of fur against his skin.


End file.
